Talk:ThunderClan
Style Concerns * Spoiler free introduction that's not sectioned needs to be created. * Introduction section must be eliminated. * Ranks need to be put into the rank sections as per developing standards * History needs to be added, by series & book. * History needs to be corrected and expanded. (most entries are currently correct, but either generally incomplete or overly simplified) * Drop "Other information" section. swifty* 18:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) * Add a link titles "List of all ThunderClan Cats", linked to Category:ThunderClan Cat (Category-implementation is Project Characters) *Bullets... in the middle of the article?! It's like an unneeded Trivia section. swifty* 18:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Border Speculation Opening a discussion to start readying to put in a list of borders, and an image that defines the borders, or the most frequently and best supported by the books border placements. Blank TC Border Image Feel free to user the above blank image to color over and show where you think the borders are, and post it here, under a subheading (numbered next in line). Each will be voted on before posting. Borders Version 1 (DISCUSS) This one seems a reasonable choice.Andy1 20:35, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :I also like this one. I think that, first of all, the cats would have a tough time getting into treecutplace. If you look, there is a fence around it. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 13:43, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't see the fence as a real problem for a cat... But I do see the human proximity as a major obsitcal. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:05, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::It could be made out of vinal, or the like, with no trees to jump from. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Borders Version 2 (DISCUSS) I think that Version 2 is more sensible because Tigerclaw sent Firepaw through the Treecut place and everything for his assessment when he saw Smudge. -- 13:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 13:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) some one messed up their tertory!! they have ow nl tree!!!!!!!!!!!! duh , read secrets of the clan Voting (OPEN) Please vote either V1 or V2, for the set of borders you feel is the more correct one and sign with ~~~~. :V1 [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:30, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :V1 [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 13:43, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :V1. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 21:41, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :V1. Andy1 22:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) V2 24.70.197.113 00:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) V2 Warriorofskyclan 00:05, 10 April 2008 (UTC) V2-- 13:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC)-- 13:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) v2Artimas Hunter 01:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter :V2. [[User:Shigura| Shistar ]]Mai Talk Page 17:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Not Sure... I'm not sure, but I don't think Graystripe was deputy during all of the New Prophecy series. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I didn't think he appeared until Sunset. Thanks, Eu 19:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :There's a technicality that needs to be addressed. Until Mid-New Prophecy he technically was the deputy. Firestar refused to name a new deputy for a rather long time. Kitsufox 19:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::So what do we do about it? Eu 19:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well.. There are options. We could go with the technical approach (Graystipe list as deputy, and a noted transition to Brambleclaw as the deputy, despite him basically proxy-ing the position since Graystipe's capture. Or, we could go with the de-facto approach and just list Brambleclaw, who acted the part for a long time. Kitsufox 19:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I think this topic can be referred to Project Characters for a decision. I'll get it to their Talk page today. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:07, 1 November 2007 (UTC) As Graystripe wasn't "de-deputied" until Sunset, I think we should just leave it the way it is, and explain in the history what happened. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 21:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) De-deputied? :DArtimas Hunter 01:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Stub Shouldn't this page still be a stub? We have one sentence under mostbof its book sections.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 17:56, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Grammar and Spelling? As soon as I opened this page, I was like OMFG. There are literally hundreds of typos in this article. I am fixing them, though. --Blazefur 18:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Did you finish? Because their were still a lot. I was just wondering in case you wanted to fix them, but I did.Padawanstar 00:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Jayfeather???? Why does it say Jayfeather is Medicine cat in Sunrise? Was Leafpool serious about not being a medicine cat and if not we should take her status away from all the pages that says she is medicine cat User:FirestarJJK8 I haven't read Sunrise yet so can't comment on who is/isn't medicine cat in this book but I think that she should not be taken from any pages listing her as a medicine cat because she has previously/still is one. You can't just take away a cat's past. [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 14:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) She didn't stop being the medicine cat until the end of the book, because (major spoiler to people who haven't read Sunrise) Hollyleaf told all of the clans that Leafpool and Crowfeather were their parents, and a Medicine Cat is not allowed to have kits. It never mentioned her much later, so we don't know what happened after that. It should say that Jayfeather is the medicine cat in The Fourth Apprentice, but not in Sunrise.-- 13:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 13:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ranks Instead of before into the wild shouldn't it be now before Bluestar's Prophecy? -- A template of membership I think there should be a template of membership. It's harder to explain than show you so: As can be seen it is similar to the major character template (but i stole it from the mysims wiki)Zordon123456789mlw7 02:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) History Some of the history has nothing to do with ThunderClan. Most of these thigs are just summeries of the books. For instance, the Moonrise section is all about the journeying cats not ThunderClan. It can be argued that some of the cats were ThunderClan but it didn't focus on that or how it effected the Clan. I think we need to work on that.Artimas Hunter 01:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter deputy list shouldn't Graystripe be listed deputy until Brambleclaw officially replaced him? Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 23:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC)